


Pretty Funny

by Memetots



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual smut??? maybe??, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Reader is ambiguous, Reader is fuckin adorable, Reader wears dresses and makeup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memetots/pseuds/Memetots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters have finally come to the surface, and your high school is welcoming them with open arms! You've never liked dating - you've had some bad experiences - but this skeleton was making you feel... Strange. And you loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Funny

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo!! this is a pap/reader fic for my good buddy tommy. it's slightly based off of the song pretty funny from the musical dogfight. lemme know if yall like it?? thankie (short chapter because im bad at introductions)

_Wipe off all that stupid lipstick,_

_Return the earrings to their case,_

_Make-up won’t make any difference,_

_It's still the same old face._

* * *

You hated most everything about your high school. Everyone sucked, everyone was homophobic, all the usual stuff. You felt like one of those kids in the eighth grade who thinks because their parents won’t renew their Club Penguin membership means the world sucks.  
In all honesty, though, it wasn’t that bad. You had your friends, you had your extracurricular activities… Stuff was alright.  
And now that monsters were allowed on the surface, you had a ton of exchange students coming in that you got to show around. As a part of student council, you were assigned a ‘monster buddy’. You were given a fact sheet about them that they filled out, and you decided to study it as much as you possibly could.  
Your monster’s name was Papyrus, and he was a skeleton monster. For his interests, hobbies, everything, he’d just written down ‘spaghetti’.  
In light of this, you’d prepared some spaghetti for him at lunch. Sometimes, on the first day, moms packed some weird lunches for their kids, and you wanted to avoid that embarrassment for the poor skeleton.  
You made your way to the cafeteria now, where all the student council members would meet their buddies and the parents of those buddies. You looked around, before you finally spotted two skeleton monsters. One of them was happily chattering away and the other, who didn’t look much older than him. You took a deep breath and walked over to where they were sitting,  
“H-hi! I’m _____ , your human buddy!” You held out a hand, and the younger skeleton took it, shaking it enthusiastically.  
“HELLO, HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS!”  
You looked over at the brother and smiled. Where were their parents though…? That probably wouldn’t be the best question to ask, so you held your tongue for now.  
“Well, do any of you have any questions before we start our tour?”  
“nah.” The older one seemed to have a perpetual smile on his face. “but hey. can i talk to you in private for a bit?”  
“Of course!”  
The older brother waved Papyrus off before lowering his voice.  
“hey. so, my brother kinda used to be a human hunter where he was. he’s also pretty into puzzles, so… if he does anything weird, don’t hold it against him, alright?”  
“Ah!” So that was what this was about, “Don’t you worry about it, sir! I’m sure Papyrus will have a great time.”  
“good.” His eye sockets went hollow, “because, if he doesn’t… you’re gonna have a bad time. got it?”  
You gulped. Oh, boy. This dude was serious, “O-Of course.”  
“SANS! YOU LAZYBONES.” Papyrus called from across the room, “COME ON! I WANT YOU TO COME TALK TO TORIEL.”  
Ah, Toriel? The new monster teacher?  
“coming.” His eyes went back to normal, and the brother (Sans, was it?) walked back over to Papyrus.  
...This was going to be one long school year.

* * *

 

__**  
Freshman year.  
You’d never considered dating. You didn’t like the idea. But when a dreamy senior asked you to prom, how could you resist?  
You got dressed up. You wore a nice dress, makeup, all the goods. You looked… awesome.  
And finally, when your date showed up…  
...They ripped your dress. They laughed at you. They told you you’d never be worth anything.  
...After that, you decided you wouldn’t date anyone ever again. It wasn’t worth the pain…  
…  
Isn’t it funny?**


End file.
